That one rainy day
by I wish I wasn't tone-deaf
Summary: ExT One rainy day changes everything. I am terrible at this story. SOrry im a newbie ONESHOT Forgive me of grammar


A/N: Terrible story! I need to really improve and this is my first time with this. Sorry Sorry Sorry I SUCK AT BEING DESCRIPTIVE! 

"It's raining!" said Tomoyo walking down the hall. She was with Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura and Syoaran have been together since their confessions at the Nadeshiko festival.

Tomoyo had joy shown in her eyes as she walked outside. Syaoran and Sakura had let her be near a blooming cherry blossom tree. Tomoyo saw a figure near as she was walking to the tree. Blue hair was easy for her to identify as Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hiiragizawa-kun.", a faint voice call from behind because of the rain. Eriol faced her with his usual Cheshire cat grin. Tomoyo had sat next to him, watching the rain fall on the flowers. The flowers seemed to glisten beautiful.

Tomoyo thought, It's unusual to see Hiiragizawa-kun out of school. Eriol was very busy with school work ever since college had started. Everyone from elementary had gone to the same university. Everyone had still kept in contact with each other but had lots of school work so it was just the usual Hello, Good Morning, and Later.

Eriol spoke, " You like the rain too, Daidouji-san?". His voice startled her as she was concentrating on how much work she had to do in college and the peaceful sound at the rain drops.

"Y-yes" she responded.

"What do you like about the rain?"

He looked at her with a fainted smile on her face. That made him smile. J How her eyes looked thoughtfully on the rain, how her hair flowed in the sky.

"I like……..how peaceful it looks, the sound it makes, and the rain drops trickling on the flowers…..It makes everything peaceful, it makes time stop." Her last statement made her voice a whisper.

"Very descriptive Daidouji-san." She suddenly looked at him with that smile that could make him melt.

She asked giggling, "Why are you staring at me?" The sudden remark made him chuckle at fast change of subject.

"You peaceful almost locked in a trance."

She faintly blushed and asked, "What do you like about me?" The question made his knees wobble a little. He wanted to burst out and say I Love everything about you! Your smile, your hair, your angelic voice. Just Everything. But he couldn't all he could say was

"Your hair?" His voice came out in a squeak making Tomoyo giggle again.

"I think this may be making you uneasy. Well, I'll just tell you what I like about you."

A sigh of relief came from Eriol.

"I like….." She said putting a dainty finger on her chin.

"I like everything about you." The statement made Eriol blushed.

Eriol thought Why couldn't I say that? He silently smack his forehead.

She giggled saying, " I thought I would never see Eriol Hiiragizawa blushing."

Eriol suddenly hugged her to his chest and said, "I couldn't help myself, Tomoyo-Chan." He whispered in her ear.

Eriol has loved Tomoyo since middle school but he just couldn't say it. Usually when he saw her he would blush and stutter. But the rainy day made everything perfect. Perfect to say anything to her and perfect for them.

She took in his scent and blush slightly. He saw her face and chuckled.

"Eriol-kun….Do you like me, as a friend….o-or, g-girlfriend material?" Her faced was a hot tomato about to burst. She wasn't sure of what she said. She just hoped she wouldn't get hurt. His warmth felt a lot to her and she wanted to feel his warmth or make time stop.

"hmm…what do you want me to say?" He was torturing her for sure she couldn't take it but she was trying.

"Anou…" She choked.

"I anou…….."

He smelled her hair and took in the scent. He loved it. He wanted to say it himself. But he felt like torturing her. Deep down he knew he didn't want to torture her with the question.

"sshhh….Tomoyo I love you."

"Eriol, I uh, you, um,……"

She sighed and pushed away from his hold. She looked into her eyes and locked it. A faint smile and blush grew onto both of their faces.

"Eriol-kun, I love you"

A/N: I KNOW IT'S A BAD STORY. It's my first time doing this! Gomen, I'm very young , I'm really struggling with this story.


End file.
